The other family
by devilangerl
Summary: There is a new vampire famly in town,that Karin just found out.and what do this new girl have to do with it?find out whats going down. review please. new chapter is up!
1. knowing

_**KNOWING**_

**Me, Auju, big brother Ren, Mom, and Dad all sat down in the living room. It was another family meeting. How embrassing is that. Grandma came in and start talking.**

**"Listen here, there is a very important thing I have to tell you..."**

**"So your the whore, who fucking made me skip out on my date, you pruned bitch." Ren interputed**

**"Now that was not a nice thing to say my star of light" Grandma sayed while holded Ren's chin to her view. Ren then made a very upsetting face and slaped Grandma hand off of him.**

**"I don't like to be touch by old whores like you."**

**"Well we are going to have to change that"**

**"Will you stop flirting with your grandson and just get on with what you was going to say already, so I can eat, you old hag" Mom finally spited out angily.**

**"What you going to do about it my ape of a daugther-in-law"**

**"Ape of...why you little trick, your going to pay"**

**"Bring it bitch"**

**Me, Auju, Dad all watch while Mom, Grandma, and Ren fought for what seem like forever. to be truthful i really don't know why big brother was fighting, but who am i to say why.**

**"Will you all just shut the hell up and sit the fuck down!" Dad shouted out. That very surpising for him, he usally never say anything while they are fighting.**

**Grandma stop fighting with the two and started laughing."I see you finally got the balls to control your family like a real man"**

**"Wow, honey very impressing" Mom said blushing**

**"Hmph" Ren only said**

**"Well, back to what I was saying," putting back on her serious face "here in Japan I have across a family, not just any family, a vampire family"**

**"WHAT" everyone yelled. Another vampire family, beside us, is very bad for us and my friends.**

**Auju quickly lower her voice and repiled. " That is impossible, my familar will have picked up on it."**

**"I know, I found out by watching this street preformer. She was awful at what she was doing, but it was funny as hell. I guess she got tried, so she when into a dark alley...**

**"Stupid human, that is a very dumbass move." Mom interputed**

**"Anywhoo, I heard a scream from it, but I did nothing to stop it. I just waited. She then walked back looking very happy. She started to perform again, doing a very wonderful job."**

**I said " She was probaly stressed out, so it had to be big brother ren"**

**"I thought too, but she was the most uglyess damn thing I ever saw, before she was bited, so that show it wasn't my darling prince." **

**Ren looked everything but happy. It was the most funnies thing I ever saw. I try to do my best not to laugh.**

**"My guess is that you want us to look for them and report to you, right?" Mom said.**

**"Yes, Karin I want you to look too. There may be an abnormal vampire in that family. I doght there is one because they are really rare to find. 1,000,000 to 1 chance to be exact. But just look to be on the safe side."**

**"But Grandma, I don't want to. Not that I don't want to. I just don't want to do it alone." I whined**

**"You can be help by your human friends" Auju quietly said.**

**"Thats a great idea. I'll call them now."**

**I took my cellphone and called all my friends on speaker (my phone as 6-way how cool is that)  
"Hi, Karin" they all yell there the phone.**

**"Lower your damn voices!!" Mom yelled into the phone.**

**Sacred as hell now, but slowly went back to normal.**

**"Hello Maki, Winner, and Kenta. What are you guys doing" I choked out**

**"Studing of course" Maki poped out**

**"Reading a book about guns." Winner said**

**"Nothing, just eating" Kenta said**

**"Hey are you guy going anywhere tomorrow...**

**"Will you please just tell them already before I die of listening to this boring ass converision, that as no meaning to it at all" my brother angily sayed**

**My brother really starting to piss me off. On monday he yelled at me for someone turning his clothes pink. I didn't even wash clothes that day. Then yesterday he gave me a head rub for no reason( you know those things hurt like hell). And now this, so mean big brother.**

**"Fine, there is something I want to guys to help me with"**

**"Anything for you Karin" in unison**

**"You all know I'm a vampire, right?"**

**"Yes"in unison**

**That was starting to creep me the hell out, are they thinking the same damn thing.**

**"Good, well my Grandma have found something out about this topic..."**

**"Yes, keep going" in unison**

**I'm totally creep out now, thank you very much"FRIENDS"  
"Here in Japan..."**

**"Yes"**

**"There is..."**

**My blood started to heat up. I just couldn't tell them.**

**"Another vampire family" my Grandma sayed for me as I ran into the bathroom**

**Shit, shit and more shit. There was blood all over the bathroom floor now and I just cleaned it too, damn it. Finishing washing the floor, I went back into the living room to hear**

**Maki saying "Ok, I can do that" **

**Winner saying "Starting frist thing tomorrow" **

**and Kenta saying "I will be honored to do this for you and Karin" **

**and then a "Bye" by all of them**

**Sat back down and watched as Ren leaves to eat, Mom and Dad drink their glass of blood, Grandma going back to sleep, and Auju leaving to her room. I could tell tomorrow at school was going to be long and horrible.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW TO SEE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I know I have spelling errors, so don't hate for it**

**This is also my frist fanfic, so go easy please **

**Hoped you enjoyed any way**

**Thank you ------ DEVILANGERL**

**I don't own karin**


	2. the new student

THE NEW STUDENT

**THE NEW STUDENT**

Karin woke up to get ready for school. Brushing her teeth, take a bath and etc. Once finishing her breakfast she left saying.

"I'm leaving now."

Of course no one said anything back. Running down the hill, she met up with usui (her boyfriend now). Placing a kiss on his lips, he blushed and returns the kiss. They slowly start to walk to school holding each other hands.

"Karin" came a very friendly yet annoying voice from behind.

"Hi, Winner. How are you today?" Karin replied

"I'm fine but I want to talk to you about something important."

"That's good. May I ask about what?"

"It about yesterday, when we were on the phone."

"Oh"

She started to feel her blood rise and her heart pump faster. She really didn't want to bring that subject up. It was very embarrassing.

"Well, you know it kind of weird knowing there is another vampire family. So I wanted to tell you that I going to make this personal to found them as soon as possible. Okay Karin. He finished saying

"Ok" she replied

Now her blood was starting to decrease slowly. Maki soon joined the group and they all walked to class.

...

**Bring**the bell rang

Everyone took their seats. Karin sat next to Usui and Maki sat next to winner. Leaving a seat between Karin and Maki. Everyone was talking to a friend near because the teacher was not there yet.

"Okay class, settle down now." Teacher said walking in.

Everyone was silence at once.

"I have someone that I all want you to meet" she said.

"Is it your boyfriend?!" someone from the back shouted out

"No, you silly child. It's a new student. Come in now."

Entering the class was a girl with black hair tied up with a silver-golden hair tie. She had purple-red eyes with thick, curled eye lashes. She had very tanned skin and her figure was hour-glassed. The girls were jealous while the boys were impressed.

"Ok you can introduce yourself later. For now just sit down between Maki and Karin."

"Ok, but who are they?" she answered

"Can you both please raise you hands."

They both did and the girl slowly walked over to them. She sat down and class began.

"Ok class we going to learn about the human body today. Open your books to page 301." The teacher stated

Everyone groaned

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bring **the bell rang for lunch

"Hey, my name is Maki Tokito and these are my friends. The next to you on your right is Karin Maaka. She my best friend." She said

"Hey nice to meet you." Karin

The girl nodded and smiled

"Ok, to your left is Winner Sinclair. He is a little out there so don't be sacred." Maki

"HI, pleasure to meet you." Winner

"Last and not least is the kenta usui. He is nice and he is Karin's boyfriend."

Maki

"Hello, may I ask what is your name." kenta said

"My name is Juri Kira, it's very nice to have met you all." She said softly

"I know this is too early to ask, but do you have any siblings?" Maki asked

"That ok and yes I do have siblings." Juri replied

"Really, how many do you have?" Winner jumped in

"I have 5 have them." Juri

"Wow, what a big family you have." Winner

"I know, maybe one day you can meet them. I'm sure you will love them." Juri

"Hey, would you like to come over to Karin's house." Maki asked happily

"Whoa, I don't think Karin and her family will like that. I mean you guys blearily known me. That and it would not be nice for her family to feed another mouth." Juri said

"Don't worry so much. My family love company and meeting new people." Karin said

trying her best to encourage Juri in to going with them. I mean who is she kidding her family will probably try to hurt her or drink her blood.

"I will have to call my mom, that is if she awake, to see if it ok to bring an extra person." Karin said while dialing her mother phone-number.

"We are having a slumber party tonight. That will be a great way for us to get to know you better." Winner

"Yeah your right, I think I'll come. But first I have to go home and get my stuff." Juri

"That's ok because we all have to go home and get our stuff." Winner

"My mom said it's ok if you come. My whole family will be there." Karin said embarrassed.

"May I ask where are we to meet up at?" juri

"We going to meet at my job, the restaurant called Julian." Karin said

"Ok, we should get ready for class now."

"Yeah you right." They all agreed

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bring** the bell rang for school to end

Everyone was hurry to their locker because the have a long walk home. The also had to hurry if they wanted to meet the rest at the restaurant later. As they all made their way to the school gates the saw a car pull up. It was a mid-night black SSC Ultimate Aero with black tinted windows. It had shinned rim with a license plates saying SANG EST VIE.

"Wow, who ever own that car must have a lot of money." Kenta said amazed

The car stop right in front of them and rolled down the window. Inside showed a woman her mid-twenties with dark purple hair and Gucci sunglasses on.

" Juri, mother have told me to put you up everyday from now on." She said while staring at her with a smile.

"You know that lady Juri, that is so cool." Kenta said

"Yeah I do she is my older sister." Juri

"**Your older sister!!**" everyone yelled out

"Yeah, big sister I was invited to stay at friend house today."

"Oh really, good for you. I am going to have to say that I have to meet you friend first. Just to be on the safe side." She said

"Everyone this is my older sister Fumiyo Kira, Fumiyo everyone."

"Now Juri how in living world I'm going to know their names. What do I look like a mind reader? Gees, you moron." She spitted out

"I'm sorry, it just that I really what to go now because we live far. The green head is Maki Tokito, the purple head is Karin Maaka, the blond head with the creepy eyes is Kenta Usui, and the other blond head is Winner Sinclair." Juri said

"Well hello everyone. It is nice to meet you. Come now Juri we must hurry home. When get there I'm going to tell mother all about you new friends. She will be very pleased with you." Fumiyo said

"I see you guy later, oh what I forgot to ask what time?" Juri

"Be there at 5:30 at most." Winner said.

Then the window rolled up and it drove away.

"That was one of her sibling. She looks so cool." Maki

"Yeah, she sounds a little like my brother." Karin

"She does." Kenta agreed.

"Ow, what the hell was that" winner yelled

"Winner what happen?" all of them asked

"I don't know, but something hit my head. I think it was an acorn or something." Winner whined

"That hurts, I know first hand because I was attacked by squirrels once. A terrible memory in my life." Kenta said

"That is horrible" Karin and Maki said

"That is so fucking funny." Winner laughed

Maki hit him on top of his head leaving a huge lump on it.

"That is not nice Winner, apologize right now." Maki scorned him

"I'm sorry, kenta" winner said sadly

"That is ok, but it is best if we get going. We need to be at the restaurant soon. Let's go Karin." Kenta

"See you later" Karin

"Bye" Maki and Winner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Meanwhile at the Maaka family **

"Why are you letting Karin bring her friends over here? What will happen if we drink their blood by accident?" Grandma yelled at her daughter-in-law.

"They have been here before. And beside we have to get to know them better. I want to look like a normal family. You have a problem with that old hag." Mama

"Old hag, you medieval cock sucker." Grandma

"Fat, ugly whore."Mama

"You should be the last person talking about ugly because you're the defining of it." Grandma

"Do you want to really piss me off because we can go right now?"

As Karin walked in the door she saw her mama and grandma knocking the living crap out of each other.

"This is just so stinking sad, to walk in here and see this." Karin

"You two have to be on your very best behavior, because I have a new friend coming over." Karin

Mama hit her hard with her slipper. Causing Karin to fall down.

"We already know about your friends coming over, you don't have to tell us over and over again" mama

"Wait who is this new friend of yours?" her papa said while walking in from the kitchen

"I just met her today, Winner thought it will be a good way to get to know her better."

"Did she just move here?" papa

"Yeah, but I don't think she has anything to do with the new vampire family." Karin

"How do you know that Karin, she can just like you." grandma

"I know because she has no fangs at all." Karin

"That is a good argument, but still keeps an eye on her."

"Ok, we have to get this house ready because I have to get them soon." Karin

"We know." All 3 said

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Meanwhile somewhere else in town**

"Well, it seen we have some new friends to meet, don't we honeys." A man with a smooth voice said

"Yes we do love" a woman with also a smooth voice but a little higher.

"Yep" another woman with a sweet voice

"This is already a very interesting place to live. I'm going to enjoy myself." He said with a smirk and a light chuckle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for the very late update. I just had some life issues to go thought, but I'm fine now.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not that's ok I don't care, it your opinion.

I don't own Karin

I hope you like my characters I made up. There will be an info chapter on all of them

Love-

Devilangerl


End file.
